universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoey Reeves
- Training/Causal Outfit= }} |alignment = Hero |age = 26 |species = Human |status = Alive |weapons = Beast-X Blaster and Saber |theme = }} In No More Anarchy ??? Appears in *Rise of Evox Arc *Redemption Arc *Fusion Arc *Endgame Arc *Champions Arc **Dinosaur Killer Special Episode Relationships Family Members *Muriel Reeves (mother) Friends *Nate Silva (boyfriend) *Devon Daniels *Ravi Shaw *Steel *Blaze *Roxy *Jenny XJ9 *Coven Spartan *Kat II Spartan *Josuke Higashikata *Jax (companion) *Cruise *Smash *Mayor Adam Daniels *Commander Shaw *General Burke *Ben and Betty Barke *Larua Star *Reggie *Todd *Esthar *Arata Kirishima+Fueguchi *Ryouko Kurusu+Fueguchi Enemies *Evox *Scrozzle *The Grimm Slayer *Noodle Burger Boy *Tronics *Robotrons/Gigadrones **Cycletron/Cycledrone **Needletron/Needledrone **Shoveltron/Shoveldrone **Slicertron/Slicerdrone **Meltatron/Meltadrone **Railtron/Raildrone **Vacuutron/Vacuudrone **Antennatron/Antennadrone **Drilltron/Drilldrone **Tooltron/Tooldrone **Clonetron/Clonedrone **Tubatron/Tubadrone **Tubatron 2.0/Tubadrone 2.0 **Burnertron/Burnerdrone **Turbotron/Turbodrone Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 10 (Pre-Order), Calamity Trigger 11 (Debut), Calamity Trigger 12, Calamity Trigger 13 (Ideal), Calamity Trigger 14, Calamity Trigger 15, Calamity Trigger 16, Calamity Trigger 17 *Styles: Normal *Ultimate Form: Beast Awakening / Beast-X Mode *Chain Attack: Bunny Slash Wave *Heart Heat Attack: Beast Blaster *Grand Heat Attack: Height of the Yellow Rabbit *Enraged Taunt - Easy Jumpstarts *Disgusted Taunt - Hypermetabolism *Black Execution - Beast Morphing Final Slash *Soul Exchange - Jax Assist (Good Influences) *Heat Driver - N/A *Timeline Altar - THC Fallout *Preview Skin - Yoko Usami Intro Dialogue Normal *Zoey: Don’t think I’m not afraid of big problems. I can always solve them with my true power. Vs. Self *Zoey: So, where reality are you from? *Zoey: One where I candidate as the Yellow Ranger. *Zoey: Hold So, you’re Roxy? Vs. Devon *Zoey: You...can handle the truth without exploding, right? *Devon: What about it, something happened? *Zoey: I kinda hide a secret Ben and Betty did to your VR? Vs. Ravi *Zoey: I’m worried about this “improvement” test. *Ravi: I don’t overheat until under pressure. *Zoey: Just promises me carrot if you do so. Vs. Nate 1 *Zoey: I don’t wanna try this, Nate. You might get hurt. *Nate: Ranger first, Relationship later. *Zoey: Fine, But I go easy on you. Vs. Nate 2 *Zoey: For the record, me and Jenny was just a thing. *Nate: Why are you mention this to me? *Zoey: Just in case we’re ready to hit the next level. Vs. Steel *Zoey: Apologized If I damaged you hard. *Steel: I’m one of a kind, I can always be repaired. *Zoey: Then nothing personal about this. Vs. Blaze *Zoey: I don’t let Evox getting corrupted you like this. *Blaze: That Heart is your biggest flaw, laundry girl. *Zoey: This is for your own goods, Blaze. Vs. Roxy 1 *Zoey: It’s Time I recover you back from your human self. *Roxy: Evox Offer More Powers unlike you. *Zoey: I’m not taking no for an answer! Vs. Roxy 2 *Zoey: Return Back And I offer your back the Yellow Ranger’s Power. *Roxy: What? So you play hug and kisses with Nate? *Zoey: It-It’s nothing like that! Vs. Roxy 3 *Zoey: Ravi still misses you... *Roxy: Blaze is already enough for me! *Zoey: Didn’t stop you from hitting on Arata II. Vs. Evox *Zoey: Morph-X should be improved Hectare. *Evox: It’s only for my next step for the Morphin Grid! *Zoey: It’s time I deal with you personally, Evox. Vs. Starboy (Fallout) *Zoey: You sure your daughter can manage Grid Battleforce? *Starboy: Why So? She has my bloodline on me. *Zoey: The last one almost blackmailed me for the job. Vs. Starboy (Victory) *Zoey: Enough blood is split all over Hectare. *Starboy: I’m here to save theirs from your lack of strength! *Zoey: I wouldn’t talk badly about us like that! Vs. Rita Repulsa *Zoey: The past really is coming to life. *Rita: I will not let this future predict this battle! *Zoey: This is what Grid Battlefield was made for. Vs. Lord Zedd *Ravi: As if Evox's Gangs didn't enough. *Lord Zedd: Maybe there can join the Alliance of United Evil. *Ravi: I'm not letting Zordon's sacrifices go in vain. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Fighter Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Sword User Category:Gun User Category:Beast Morphers Category:Power Ranger Category:Cannon Character Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Grid Battlefield